Fur Fighters Strategy Guide
The Fur Fighters Strategy Guide was put onto the market early after the release of the game to help the players through the game with tips and tricks. The Strategy Guide covered both the Dreamcast and PC version, though can also be used with the more recent iOS version. It provides readers with tactics for all levels including the weapons and enemies present, and a few hints on how to handle the Fluffmatches, as well as enemy and character bios. It covers how to rescue every baby in the game, and hints on where to find some of the easily missed Gold Tokens. It also lists all Weapons found in the game, as well as most cheats. The guide was written by David Boyle. Author Description All is good and peaceful in Fur Fighter land until the evil General Viggo escapes and kidnaps the Fur Fighters’ babies. Your mission is to lead the Fur Fighters on a rescue mission to save their families and their planet from the evil General. Battle your way through legions of Teddy Bear warriors, solve diabolical puzzles, and save your mutated kin in six outrageous worlds! Discover all the inside strategies and secrets to defeating the evil General right here in the Official Acclaim Fur Fighters Strategy Guide. This fully-detailed Official Strategy Guide will teach you everything you’ll need to know to successfully complete your rescue missions and save the planet from the Evil General Viggo and his furry minions! Inside you’ll find: *Detailed walk throughs of every level from the Fur Fighters’ Village all the way to the furious, frenzied finale! *The secret locations of all kidnapped Fur Fighter babies, including all tokens needed to complete each and every fierce level. *Full descriptions of all furry characters, enemies and fiendish bosses, including strategies on using each character’s unique physical abilities to defeat every enemy. *Complete descriptions with detailed statistics for every weapon available including inside tips and hints to fluff your enemies and bosses into oblivion. *Multi-player strategies, tips and hints to beat all your opponents and become the “Fluff Master” of the universe! *The secrets to unlock all six mini-games as well as over a dozen various fun cheats! Viggo’s frantically gunning for you!! Do you have what it takes to meet his fearsome challenge? Trivia *An earlier version of the Strategy Guide was leaked onto the internet after Acclaim went bankrupt. This version contained information regarding some unused content, such as Kitty. *Many of the screenshots used in the images have used the Level Select and Invulnerability cheats. *The Strategy Guide uses an earlier version of the game. Some screenshots show things not present in the final, and some baby names have been altered for the final release. *The Strategy Guide provides the only way of finding out the official names for some enemies, such as the Shrimps. *Although the back states that it lists all Gold Tokens, it only lists a handful of the more difficult to find tokens. *Some Fur Fighter bios have incorrect ages on them. Category:Merchandise